


She's Got Legs

by iviscrit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, baavira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iviscrit/pseuds/iviscrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies, you know that amazing feeling of newly-shaved legs? Even the Great Uniter is partial to that.. but unfortunately for her fiancé, it comes at a price. Humor. Baavira. For saigneux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Legs

Kuvira poked her head out of the bathroom. "Baatar, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He smiled. "You have... though you seem to save it for special occasions."

"Well," she said, leaving the doorway and sitting at her desk, flipping through the latest reports, "I love you. So, so much."

He came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest and shoulders. "I love you too," he said, kissing the top of her head, unable to shake the feeling that there was something suspicious going on. Kuvira was not one to use a voice that could be described with no adjective other than 'cutesy,' and he wondered what she was plotting.

He didn't have to wonder for long.

"You won't in a minute," she said, her tone light. "Don't go in the bathroom."

He frowned, taking a moment to process what she had said. "Wait," he said, spinning her chair around and bracing his hands on the armrests. "What did you do?"

"First of all," Kuvira said, grasping him by the upper arms, "I had no choice. Second of all-" she extended her leg, the loose cotton of her pajamas sliding up to her knee- "I shaved, so at least my legs won't be prickly-"

Baatar ran his hand along the smooth skin, his eyebrows shooting up. "I almost forgot how they felt," he said approvingly. "Wait, so why shouldn't I.." He removed her leg from his shoulder, used to her flexibility by that point, and turned to the bathroom, the door still ajar.

"Don't go in now, you won't like what you'll find," she warned. "Give me a few minutes to put things back to order—"

He walked inside all the same, glancing around. "Nothing seems out of order," he said, stopping when his gaze fell across the vanity. "Kuvira..."

She was behind him, standing on her tiptoes to peek over his shoulder. "...yes?"

"...did you use my razor?"

She hugged him from behind, her arms around his middle and her voice muffled by his back.

"Yes," she said innocently. "I misplaced mine, but I thought you might appreciate smooth legs in bed again..."

He turned, sighing in exasperation. "Why would you do that?"

"I just told you," she said, nothing in her bearing indicating any semblance of contrition. "I thought-"

"You're a metalbender! I designed your armbands to double as razor blades, albeit for a different purpose. Why not just use a strip from your armor?" he demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

Kuvira arched a brow. "My armor is part of my uniform. I will not sully any part of my Great Uniter garb by using it to shave my legs, no matter how dire the need."

"I use that razor on my face!"

"Are you implying that the completely natural hair growth on my legs is somehow unclean?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well… no, but—"

She shrugged, slowly lifting and extending her leg as he had seen her do in countless dance recitals, only to rest it on his shoulder. She was practically in a standing splits, and she eased the fabric of her trousers back until it was mid thigh. "But feel how smooth my legs are," she said, her voice coming in the familiar, non-negotiable cadence she used with state governors who had yet to learn they could not win.

He swallowed, running his hand up from her ankle and lingering over the shapely contours of her calf and knee, stopping with his fingertips just under the scrunched fabric around her thigh. "I see your point."

"We'll just get you another," she said, patting his cheek. "You know, if you used your own quarters more often, these sorts of mix-ups wouldn't happen."

"No," he agreed, removing her foot from his shoulder, "I suppose they wouldn't. It was rude of you not to ask, though," he added, leaning in the doorway as she returned to her work at the desk.

Kuvira glanced over her shoulder, a sly smile spreading over her face. "I'm sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all as she turned back to the papers. "I'll make it up to you later tonight."

Baatar felt a goofy grin teasing at the corners of his mouth as he remembered the soft feel of her skin, something that had become a biweekly luxury rather than a daily constant, a few weeks after they had established physical intimacy as a part of their relationship. "I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Baatar, I can't hear you over the sound of that WHIP cracking…
> 
> I feel like this little drabble is universally relatable. Also, I love writing happy-engaged-Baavira, and this short was in order of Bryke confirming that SHE REALLY DID/DOES LOVE HIM. Doubters, please exit to the left and my fellow shipping trash, let's party on! IT STILL SAILS.


End file.
